Mouretsu Pirates Wiki
Welcome to the Mouretsu Pirates Wiki! This wiki is dedicated to everything about the Miniskirt Pirates / Mouretsu Pirates series! We currently have on this wiki for you to edit. Movie Slide 2.png|Abyss of Hyperspace|link=Abyss of Hyperspace|linktext=The movie Marika and Chiaki (Opening).jpg|Mouretsu Pirates|link=Mouretsu Pirates|linktext=The anime Novelslide.png|Miniskirt Pirates|link=Miniskirt Pirates|linktext=The novels Mouretsu_Pirates_~_Cast_01.png|Characters|link=Characters|linktext=The crew About • Help • Administrators • Manual of Style • Layout Guide • News Archives • Poll Archives • Watercooler • Community Portal • Blogs • Community Messages • To Do List • • Featured Articles Beware: There be unmarked spoilers ahead! Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Anime|Anime Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Film|Film Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Manga|Manga Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Novels|Novels *'Light Novels': Currently at Volume 12. *'Anime': First season concluded. Movie released and currently in theatres. *'Manga': First manga concluded at Chapter 6. Movie-based manga currently at Chapter 8 and Volume 1. Volume 2 announced. *'Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12': August 20th 2014 *'Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace' (Home release): November 12th 2014 *'Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Volume 2': TBA *'(July 19th 2014)': The delayed Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12 is now expected to be released on August 20th 2014 (Source: Amazon (Japanese)) *'(July 11th 2014)': Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace will be released on Blu-Ray and DVD on November 12th 2014. The Mouretsu Pirates Original Soundtrack Complete CD Box will be released on September 24th 2014 (Source: Starchild (Japanese)) *'(July 8th 2014)': The number of articles on this wiki has reached 400 (excluding subpages and disambiguations). *'(July 2nd 2014)': The Abyss of Hyperspace Complete Chart guidebook is scheduled to be released on September 2nd 2014 (Source: Starchild (Japanese)) *'(June 8th 2014)': The number of articles on this wiki has reached 350 (excluding subpages and disambiguations). *'(June 8th 2014)': Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12 is expected to be released on July 18th 2014 (Source: 7netshopping (Japanese)) *'(May 27th 2014)': The Abyss of Hyperspace Akiman Design Works artbook is released. *'(May 12th 2014)': A website for a pachinko collaboration with Sankyo-Fever, entitled 'Fever Mouretsu Pirates', opens and begins development (Sources: Starchild, Sankyo-Fever (Japanese)) *'(April 22nd 2014)': The movie Design Works artbook has been delayed - it is now expected to be released on May 27th (Source: Starchild (Japanese)) *'(April 21st 2014)': The last stage greeting event for the series has been announced for April 25th 2014 (Source: Starchild (Japanese)) *'(March 19th 2014)' The number of articles on this wiki has reached 300. *'(February 24th 2014)' A Design Works artbook for Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace is announced, expected to be released on April 25th 2014 (Source: Starchild (Japanese)) *'(February 22nd 2014)' Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace is released *'(February 7th 2014)' Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11 is released (Source: Amazon (Japanese)) At the moment, many articles on the wiki need some work done to them and a little help improving them would be greatly appreciated. This wiki currently needs help with: * Plot summaries on character, ship and episode pages. * Images for certain characters, ships, locations and events. * Expanding existing stubs. * Light novel and manga information. * Correcting any mistakes in the existing articles. See the To Do List for more information as to what needs doing. See also the Manual of Style and the Watercooler. For help, see Help and the Community Portal. Official Sites: *Starchild - Mouretsu Pirates Anime official website (Japanese) *Starchild - Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Movie official website (Japanese) *captainMARIKA - Official Twitter (Japanese) *Asashi Publications - Miniskirt Pirates Light Novel series website (Japanese) Other Sites: *ミニスカ宇宙海賊 on Wikipedia - Miniskirt/Mouretsu Pirates article on Japanese Wikipedia *@wiki - Mouretsu Pirates on @wiki (Japanese) *Bodacious Space Pirates on Wikipedia - Bodacious Space Pirates article on English Wikipedia Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace is out in theatres in Japan. November 12 2014 15:00:00 until the Japanese home release date... Series-related= |-| Wiki-related= Would you like to have seen the Bentenmaru crew more during the anime? *'Yes': 19 *Maybe: 1 *No: 0 *Don't mind either way: 2 *'Total': 22 Category:Browse